Battery electric vehicles (BEVs) include a traction battery that is rechargeable from an external electric power source and powers the electric machine. Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) include an internal combustion engine, one or more electric machines, and a traction battery that at least partially powers the electric machine. Plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) are similar to HEVs, but the traction battery in a PHEV is capable of recharging from an external electric power source. These vehicles are examples of vehicles that are capable of being at least partially driven by an electric machine.
These vehicles often rely on a network of microcontrollers to perform an array of tasks related to powertrain operation. Although internal microprocessors are generally reliable, they are not infallible. It is possible to have intermittent, and/or irreproducible issues that lead to an internal reset of a given controller. Internal microprocessor resets can have multiple causes. A reset can result in lost communication between the reset controller and other modules. Such a failed communication can disable the vehicle from continued operation. A failure of this sort while the vehicle is in motion, also referred to as a rolling reset, can greatly impact customer satisfaction. A strategy for a rapid recovery while the vehicle remains in a motive state is desirable.